London 2012
by ForeverLove21
Summary: Max and Nudge fight their way into the Olympics and Max is determined to finish with gold around her neck. Unfortunately, a couple of athletes are driving Max insane. Will they distract her and cause Max's dream to crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm an Olympics junkie, so why not write a story inspired by it. **

**I am quite excited about this story and I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm going too.**

**Without further hesitation...**

**_London 2012_**

Chapter 1

"Nudge, hurry up! We have to leave now if we want to get there on time!"

"Max, I really don't want to run five miles there," Nudge said as she walked down the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to run. I'll see you there." I took off out the door and started running. It was only five in the morning, I figure five miles will take me about a half hour and training starts and six. That gives me some time for a snack and I get to cool down.

"Max!" I stopped to see Nudge running toward me. "Coach will kill me if you run and I don't. Why do you have to be such an over -achiever?"

"I want to win, plain and simple."

"So do I, but I don't want to run to the dang gym! I get hot and sweaty, and I already get hot and sweaty at practice. Plus there's sand at practice. I do not look cute when I work out, and I know I don't look cute when I play. My butt looks good, but that's about it. Don't you wonder what people think about you when we play?"

"You would run so much faster if you shut up Nudge."

"No need to be so harsh, Max."

"Just run," I said as I sped up hoping Nudge would do the same. She did, as expected.

We made it to the gym in plenty of time and both of us were slightly winded, but nothing we couldn't recover from. Five miles isn't that bad, we do that all the time.

Nudge was standing in front of the mirror, her mocha skin slightly flushed and her hair in an odd shaped bun. I know she'll complain about that hair situation later. I looked at myself in the mirror, my tanned skin had a red glow to it, but nothing serious. My hair was in a messy pony like always. I was already to play. "Ready to play?" I asked Nudge after a couple minutes.

"Of course," she said as we both walked out to the court. We kicked our shoes off and put our feet in the sand. Beach volleyball is my game. I command the court. Nudge and I are world ranked, soon to be Olympic athletes. We had one more tournament and our performance there earned our spot in the London Olympics.

Nudge and I were one of the youngest teams in the game. Nudge, at the age of 18, and me and the age 20. Most people underestimated us. We are so young, surely we can't control our nerves. That's where they are wrong. Nudge and I have nerves of steel. We don't get nervous. We just play the game.

As our coach arrived, he started with some serving warm-ups. Nudge and I were very different players. I was the power and force while Nudge was the controlled player. We were both well rounded players, but my attacks were bullets to the sand.

Nudge at a scary 6'3" was still shorter than me. I was an annoying 6'5". Don't get me wrong, in volleyball it's great. It's a pain in the butt usually. People just stare, and let's be honest, clothes just don't fit me right. Nudge swears that I don't try to look nice, but it's hard work. I don't want to work to look nice!

After a couple hours of practice, Nudge and I walked off the court for a well needed shower. During our showers, Nudge always talks to me. It's not really weird because we're best friends, but sometimes I wanted to enjoy my shower. "So Max, I think we should go out tonight. JJ is throwing a party and it's supposed to be one of the biggest parties of the year. Let's be serious, I have to be there and it would be nice if you would go. I'm going to wear that purple dress, the really tight one that shows my non-existent cleavage. You could wear that really great red one! You look so good in that dress. I mean, I've never seen you look so good."

"Nudge! I want to shower. We'll talk later."

"Fine Max, you really do enjoy your showers a little too much. I mean, I like them, but you take them so seriously. Don't mess up Max's shower time…you might die. That's how you act, but you act like that all the time. I wonder if you'll ever kill anyone one day. If you get angry enough at them I know you do it. I'll be you accomplice. I think I would be a good one…"

"NUDGE, SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I finished my shower in peace and quiet, thank the lord! Nudge was still in the shower when I changed into my shorts and tank top. My hair was still sopping wet so I just shoved it into a bun. Now it's wet, but not getting my back wet. Success.

"Nudge, I'm heading back to my house. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay! I'll come over with clothes later."

"Fantastic," I said slowly and sarcastically.

I started the walk back to my house, which isn't that bad. It's about four miles. It was nice to walk for a while after a long practice. I was starting to feel the pressure that my coach was putting on Nudge and I. We could represent our country at the Olympics. We were good enough for it. I wanted nothing more than to succeed. My life hasn't exactly been easy. My father abandoned me when I was five years old, and my mother died when I was fifteen. I started playing beach volleyball three weeks later. I moved in with Nudge and we started playing together. At first it was just for fun, but as Nudge and I both grew, we just got better. Soon we were winning national tournaments. We won our first one when I was 18, Nudge only 16.

I moved out of Nudge's house when I turned 18. I got a small apartment a few minutes away. I pay for everything. I work at a small coffee shop, which I needed to be at. Shoot. I looked at my watch, five minutes. It would take me seven if I run. Better start running.

I walked into the coffee shop, The Brew, two minutes late. My manager saw me and just smiled. "Did you forget that you work?"

"Of course," I said with a laugh.

Valencia Martinez was the best manager to have. She owned The Brew and stocked it with her delicious chocolate chip cookies. I usually ate more than I sold. "Go change, I brought some clean clothes for you."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"I can't have you stinking up my shop. It's bad for business!"

I ran back to the back and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt that Valencia brought for me. I pulled my apron on and walked out behind the counter.

"Well, I have to go take care of some paper work, holler if you need help or anything."

"Will do," I said as I wiped up the counter. Since it was a Friday afternoon, it wasn't busy. It would be later in the evening, but I would be off by then. Victory dance!

I was wiping off some tables when a customer came in. I smiled my half way sweet smile and waited for him to say something. He was cute, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, ripped body…okay, he was hot. "Hey, I'll have an iced vanilla latte, please."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Nope," he said looking me dead in the eye. Man his eyes are pretty. I started making the latte when this mystery boy said, "So, I'm new around here, where's the volleyball courts."

Now this really grabbed my attention. "About four miles that way," I said as I pointed in the general direction. "You play?"

"Yeah, beach volleyball. My teammate and I just came here for training. We heard there's a really good coach, but he's training some baby girls or whatever. My teammate, Dylan, and I are going to steal him away. His talents will be better used on Dylan and I anyways. These girls are barely out of high school."

"So you're just here to steal a coach?"

"Yeah, he's the best in the business. He trained Misty May and Kerry Walsh. They were undefeated in the Olympics. Most people don't know who they are, but they are incredible."

"I know exactly who they are." I couldn't believe this guy. He was trying to steal my coach. "How do you plan on stealing him away? He must be dedicated to those girls."

"Coaches can be bought. Dylan and I are just going to crash a practice and he'll see how amazing we are and ditch those girls fast. Pretty simple."

"Well, here's your latte, have a great day."

"Thanks, I'm Sam by the way. Maybe we can meet up sometime."

I smiled, "We'll see," I said as Sam walked out, "on the court, jerk." I added as he walked out. I grabbed my phone and called Nudge. I told her all about Sam and Nudge started doing an internet search on them. Olympic training, already qualified, and out to steal my coach.

That's not happening.

**Well, that's the first chapter, I'm writing this as I watch the U.S battle for gold in beach volleyball...Misty May and Kerry Walsh all the way (:**

**-Kat-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Olympics are over :( but Misty May and Kerri Walsh won goldddddd!**

**Yayyyy them (:  
Hehehe well, here's the next chapter (:**

Chapter 2

I got off work and walked back to my apartment. It was simple, one bedroom one bathroom and a small living room and kitchen. It was perfect for me. When I walked in, Nudge was already sitting in the living room on the phone. "What do you mean? We have to be there! These are the Olympic trials! You can't just say we aren't welcome. We earned our spot in that tournament. Who said we don't have a coach? That's such a lie!"

"What's going on Nudge?"

Nudge muted the phone and said, "Olympic trial coordinators or something. They're saying we can't go to the trials because we don't have a coach. Last time I checked, we still have a coach."

"Sam is spreading rumors," I whispered under my breath. " Tell them we will have an official statement of our coaching situation by tomorrow morning. We earned the spot. We'll be there on Wednesday for the tournament," I said angrily. These boys were not going to win.

Nudge regurgitated what I said and hung up. Way to go Nudge. "Who do these guys think they are? God, I don't even want to go to this party now! I'm too mad." Nudge stopped around the apartment for a second before she threw her phone on the couch. God, let's freaking go to the courts. I'm too pissed off to go the party."

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said as I walked out of the bedroom already in volleyball friendly clothes.

"We're driving, not running," Nudge said with a smile.

Nudge and I weren't just teammates. We really were best friends. When my mother died, Nudge didn't ask her mom if I could move in. Nudge told her I was moving in. Nudge's mom didn't even bat an eyelash. I think she had been expecting it after the death of my mom.

The first few days had been awkward, but I soon fell into the rhythm of the household. Nudge's younger sister Angel loved me. I was her blank canvas to practice on with make-up. I hated it. I couldn't say no to Angel though. Angel is five years younger than Nudge. When I moved in, she was eight, the perfect age to play with make-up. Now, at the age of fifteen, Angel is becoming quite a beautiful young girl. Her curly blonde hair as a child is still curly, but it's different now. It shines and she straightens it sometimes. Angel might be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her eyes are death traps though. She's great at giving people those stupid puppy dog eyes. That's how I got roped into many make-overs. Angel doesn't use the puppy dog eyes anymore and I don't fall for them anymore. I win.

Nudge and I went to the courts and just burned some steam. We didn't want to confront our coach tonight, so we had to keep some of our anger saved up for that battle. After about two hours, Nudge and I were exhausted. We went and showered, of course Nudge didn't shut up, and Nudge took me back to my apartment.

"Let's go to the party, Max. It'll be fun!"

"I find nothing fun about wearing a dress and heals."

"Max, you have the hottest body ever. I mean, I know you hate heals because you're already super tall and they just make you taller, but come on! It's the biggest party of the year, and maybe there will be some boy there. Seriously Max, you need to get a guy. You're twenty years old and you've only kissed a guy. I've done more than you. You're going. Plain and simple. I'll call Angel." Nudge didn't even give me a chance to argue. Looks like I was going to a party.

After an hour of plastering on make-up, curling, straightening, and re-curling my hair, I was deemed ready for the party. I was wearing a short black dress with a red belt. The best part, the red flats. I didn't have to wear heals! Victory for Max!

I looked in the mirror at myself, and I didn't hate what I saw. I saw a young woman standing in the mirror. I didn't look like a little girl anymore. Nudge came over, and with her heals she was about the same height as me. Her yellow dress looked amazing on her and her hair was perfect as always. Nudge didn't have to try to look beautiful. She just was. I was a tomboy; I had to try to look good.

Angel came walking out of the bathroom wearing a pale pink dress and silver heals. "Whoa, you're coming with us?" I yelled at Angel. She was still my baby. She should not be at these parties.

"Max, I'm fifteen. You and Nudge are going and I'm old enough to go now."

Nudge just backed away. Nudge and Angel were only half-sisters. Nudge loved Angel, but sometimes Nudge wasn't very good at the 'big sister role'.

"Nudge!"

"Mom said she could go," Nudge said as she finished up with her make-up. Angel was going to a party that she had no business being at. This was not a party for young girls. Hello, why am I the only person who realizes this?

Angel won and was going to the party with us. When we pulled up, the music was already blasting. The girl throwing the party was some preppy rich girl, also the reason for the dresses. I like parties where I can wear jeans and a t-shirt.

As we walked up the mile long driveway, the music just got louder. The door was opened as we reached it and I was ready to leave as soon as I saw everyone. There were hundreds of people. Good thing this place was a mansion. "Max, Nudge!" the hostess yelled. "You guys came!"

Nudge ran over and hugged JJ. Nudge and JJ were really good friends. JJ and I were cool, but nothing exciting. "Max, you look amazing!"

"Thanks JJ. Don't you think this is a little much?" I said as I ushered to all the people.

"Yeah, more people came than I thought. Oh well, my parents said it was cool. There aren't that many people…"

Nudge and I both hit JJ for that. JJ smiled and ran off to go talk to other people. Nudge was currently fraternizing with this boy named Ryan, so she walked off to find him in the mass of people. She left me. Angel was off with a group of people. So here I was, all alone. Poor me…not! I was thoroughly enjoying watching people stumble from the alcohol.

I was leaning up against the wall when a boy walked up to me. "You look awfully lonely over her."

I looked up at him. He was cute. Dark hair, beautiful blue eyes. Wait, I looked _up_ at him. He was taller than me. That just doesn't happen very often. I didn't say anything, so he took that as an invitation to say more. "So, are you here alone?"

"I came with some friends."

"Oh, any guys?"

"Who's asking?" I said turning to face him.

"Oh, no one. You know, just curious. Wouldn't want some guy to come over and start beating me up because I was talking to the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Now wasn't that the _lamest_ compliment I've heard in a while," I said laughing. It really was, but it was still nice. It gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"Nah, they're all too short for me."

"Ah, so I have one thing going for me. I do believe I'm taller than you." I just chuckled. "Would you care to dance?"

He offered his hand and I took it. He led me to the center of the dance floor. And let's be serious, it was crazy dancing. I'm a really bad dancer. I have no rhythm what so ever. The mystery boy grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. He smelled like so familiar, but I couldn't place the smell. Maybe it was the glass of alcohol I had.

The boy and I danced the night away, but eventually, I was ready to go home. I had a six a.m. practice in the morning. I walked off the dance floor and the mystery boy placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It took my breath away and left me wanting more. He was gone before I could even ask him name.

I found Nudge and Angel moments later and we all left. Nudge asked me what I had been up too, and I couldn't control my excitement. The effects of the boy's kiss were still fresh in my mind. Nudge squealed as I told her about him. "What's his name?!"

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"You didn't get his name? Are you insane? Gosh Max, I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Sorry Nudge, I'll get it right next time. I just flirt with boys all the time."

"No need to be sarcastic, Max."

Nudge dropped my off at my apartment and as soon as I was in the door I collapsed on the couch. Goodnight.


End file.
